


Turkey Day, The First Of Many

by Canadia69



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pack Feels, it's so cute, like actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadia69/pseuds/Canadia69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt:  Something fluffy mayhaps? Sterek, first thanksgiving as a couple,</p>
    </blockquote>





	Turkey Day, The First Of Many

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Something fluffy mayhaps? Sterek, first thanksgiving as a couple,

Stiles woke up to the smell of cooking.   
Derek’s cooking.  
That’s right it was thanksgiving today.  
Their first one.  
Together.

As he trudged down the stairs he heard clattering followed by a soft, “fuck”  
Stiles leaned his shoulder up against the doorframe,“you okay?” 

Derek turned from the counter,

“just cut myself, it’ll heal”

“Lemme see” Stiles walked towards Derek, his hand out. 

“Stiles. It’s fine.” But Stiles took his hand anyway, turning it to check out the cut, which was no more than a healing pink line now, and kissed it.

“There. All better.” Stiles gave a smug little smile, before leaning up to place a chaste kiss on his lovers lips. Derek returned it with a smile.

“Stiles, I’m cooking. ” Stiles just shrugged, 

“what? Am I-” he leaned up to place a second kiss “-distracting you?” 

Derek let out a small grunt,

“A little bit, yes” but kissed him back nonetheless.

“Stiles. The pack is going to show up within the next few hours and I’ve only just started. Distractions are not helping” 

“Well,” Stiles threw his arms around the Alphas neck, “maybe I could help?” Derek laughed,

“You? Cook? Yea right” Stiles just pouted,

“hey. I can cook.” Derek just stared at him.

“Ok, I can make toast. Don’t judge.”

“Stiles. You can’t even make toast without burning it.” Stiles let out a fake sigh,

“Der, why do you hurt me so!!!” Before falling into Derek’s chest. 

“Coooome oooonn, there has to be something I can do.” Stiles whined. Derek thought for a minute before smirking, 

  
“Do you think you could set up the dining room without breaking the house?” 

“Consider it done.” Stiles gave Derek another kiss before heading to the other room. Not two seconds later did his head appear out from doorway,

“Hey Der?” Derek didn’t look up from his task when he answered, already knowing the question,”it’s underneath the china cabinet.”

“Love you.” Derek couldn’t help the smile that appeared every time he heard those words.

“Love you too.”

 

  
A little after two the pack started to arrive dropping assorted foods onto the table.

“Wow stiles, this smells incredible!” Scott reached a hand forward to grab at a piece of meat before pulling back at suddenly being slapped by a metal spoon.

“Scott. Seriously, you haven’t been here for two seconds. Wait till we’re at least seated.” Scott suddenly pulled out the puppy eyes.

“Sorry” Stiles just scoffed before heading into the kitchen to check on the Alphas progress.

“How’s it going Der?”

“If you take this out to the table-” as he handed stiles a boat of gravy, “we’re all set.” Stiles just nodded with a smile.

Dinner went on for hours, the first bit consisted of actually eating, the rest was spent telling stories, laughing at jokes. Just enjoying the time together.   
It was nearly midnight by the time everyone started leaving. Giving their thanks, saying how great a time they had.   
Scott was the last to leave as always.

“I had a great time Stiles, and the food was fantastic Derek, I can’t wait for the next time you cook for everyone” 

Derek and Scott did that weird guy hug they do, before Scott turned and ran at Stiles, they were never much for normal..well anything, especially goodbyes.

“Later man.” Scott waved a last time to both of them before heading out the door. Stiles just stood there for a moment waiting.

“Is he far enough yet?” 

Derek didn’t have to ask what he meant, just nodded. Not a second later did stiles suddenly jump on him, wrapping his legs around his waist, kissing him, running his fingers through his hair. 

Derek just smiled, “Well. That went well I guess.”

Stiles returned his smile, “It. Was. Perfect.” Kissing him between words.”You’re perfect.” 

Derek’s grip around his waist tightened slightly.

“I love you.”  Stiles took the Alphas face in his hands so their eyes met.

“I love you too.” 

Yea. He’ll never get tired of hearing those words.


End file.
